


Cloud Nine

by rayn (Rayn)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayn/pseuds/rayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's having a naughty dream, much to Roy's discomfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Nine

The fact that he was on the couch with Edward had just been a matter of convenience. Watching Breda and Havoc endeavor to out drink each other at the holiday party had been entertaining for a while, but eventually the couch in his office had seemed far more inviting than the raucous laughter and slurred boasting of his subordinates. Ed, on the other hand, had ended up on the couch because he’d drunk enough to make him wobbly, and even the automail wasn’t holding him up any longer. He flopped onto the leather cushions, breath leaving his chest in a soft whoosh. When Roy finally looked over, he was being regarded by a bleary set of golden eyes.

“Perhaps you ought to go home,” Roy chided, gently if only because he was sure their usual banter would be entirely lost on Edward. Ed simply stared at him as it was, with his lips parted as he tried to comprehend what Roy was saying. Roy looked away. It was bad enough to find himself attracted to his subordinate. The fact that Ed was drunk and looking like _that_ only made the situation worse.

“”Your couch is comfy,” Ed replied finally, as if that explained everything. It was the closest thing to a response Roy could really hope for, and he shrugged, figuring if Ed _really_ wanted to sleep off too much alcohol on his couch, it would at least make for an amusing morning.

It _would_ have been nothing more than an amusing situation, had Edward not taken it upon himself to drape his body over Roy’s like some sort of half metal human blanket. Roy tried to reason with him, but had gotten something incoherent in answer, that hadn’t resulted in Ed moving. He tried to push Ed off, but the result was automail fingers digging sharply into his side, steel leeches that threatened to pull half his ribcage out with them. With an exasperated sigh, Roy gave up, resigning himself to waiting on Al to come retrieve his wayward brother. 

With the office quiet, the party out in the main suite dying down, there wasn’t much excitement to be had. It wasn’t as if he could reach any of his books… or anything else with any semblance of entertainment value for that matter. That left watching Ed sleep.

Ed was… rather cute, actually. Somewhere along the way, most of his hair had escaped its ponytail, and stray locks of it tumbled down his cheeks and across Roy’s shirt. He sighed softly in his sleep, lips parted again, just _begging_ to be touched. Once he recognized the train of thought, Roy looked quite pointedly away.

X  
 _He knew it was a dream the moment he opened his eyes. Something about the whole situation was far too surreal. After all, he was warm and relaxed, and why the hell else would he be sprawled out across Roy Mustang’s chest?_

_When he tipped his head upward and found Roy meeting his gaze, it was hard to remember that long enough not to run. Instead he took a breath, and willed himself to relax. After all, it was only a dream. He could do whatever he wanted here, and one would be any the wiser._

_‘Whatever he wanted’ consisted of stretching his head forward, and shifting until his lips met the pale skin of Roy’s jaw. He would have liked for it to be Roy’s lips, but… he was getting there. His mouth moved in a soft, almost chaste murmur along Roy’s jawbone, reveling in the velvety feel of someone else’s skin beneath his lips._

X 

 

The clock on the wall said it was one in the morning, and Roy sighed ruefully. Al was probably asleep by now, and while it was wonderful that he was human and _able_ to sleep, the fact that he wasn’t here was terribly inconvenient. Ed sighed softly, shifting ever so slightly against Roy as the General mulled over his options. If he _really_ wanted to, he could probably shove Ed summarily off of him and onto the floor, and the whole thing could be forgotten. The fact that he hadn’t laid out a whole new set of insinuations, and no, he insisted to himself. He wasn’t still here simply because drunk and in need of a pillow was all he could have of Edward. 

With a resigned grumble, he closed his eyes, too tired to deal with his mind’s accusations. He might have fallen asleep there, too, if not for the way Ed jostled just so, coming to a stop when his face was planted against Roy’s cheek. Perhaps he was talking in his sleep, because Roy swore he could feel Ed’s lips move against his skin, and _that_ was a path his mind needed not to be traversing at the moment.

X

 

_Slender fingers threaded through his hair, and Ed allowed his head to be tilted just enough to meet Roy’s lips. It was chaste at first, hardly more that a faint brush of Roy’s mouth against his own, and if it had been real, Ed was positive it would have been the most glorious thing anyone had ever done to him. He was slightly less positive that there was anything so great about that first kiss when Roy pulled away, returning after a moment with more purpose. Roy’s tongue teased his lips apart, beckoning them to open to him, a demand Ed gladly acquiesced to, even if it was only a dream. Perhaps_ because _it was a dream, and no one had to know the way he craved this._

_Ed made a small, pleased sound at the back of his throat, swallowed immediately in wet, pliant kisses. Just this, and already his knees felt like they were made of putty, and his spine tingled in expectation, threatening to set his nerves on fire at the slightest provocation. When Roy’s tongue finally moved past his teeth, mapping out his mouth, Ed_ melted _, feeling himself beginning to come undone bit by precious bit._

X

 

Edward was most definitely _not_ talking in his sleep. Roy’s eye grew wide as Ed’s cheek rubbed along his chest, pleasantly warm even through the fabric of his shirt. He turned to try and see what Edward was doing, if there was any possibility he might actually wake up sometime before morning, so that he could go home and sleep in his bed instead of on the office couch. It was a rather bad move on his part, simply for the fact that it dragged Ed’s lips along his cheek until they came into contact with his own. 

This was bad, very bad actually. He wanted, wanted rather _desperately_ in fact, but even if he somehow got past the fact that this was something he just shouldn’t get involved in, there was still the matter of Ed being drunk… and asleep. It hardly seemed fair play. Still, even as Roy mulled over whether it was better to wake him and deal with an irritable, embarrassed (and he would be, Roy was sure. There was no mistaking what sort of thing he was dreaming) Edward, probably still on the tail end of drunk, or to let him sleep and just try to forget the whole thing had happened, he did not move, allowing sleep addled, just barely kisses to murmur against his lips.

 

X

 

_It wasn’t long before kisses weren’t enough, not by a long shot. Ed dragged his fingers through ebony hair, reveling in the softness of it as his hand settled finally at the base of Roy’s skull. Lips and teeth pulled reluctantly away from their kisses, enticed by the idea of more. They trailed shakily down Roy’s neck, scattering kisses along his throat. The bare skin his mouth came in contact with was warm and pliant, Roy’s pulse hammering away beneath his lips._

_It was convenient, Ed decided, that the man wore button down shirts. Nimble fingers pulled said buttons free and he tore his mouth away enough so that his gaze could flit over the pale expanse of Roy’s chest that came in to view. Kisses soon followed, when looking was no longer enough. Ed eagerly set about learning every detail of Roy’s chest with his tongue, shivering at the low moan that he felt as much as heard, rumbling against his lips._

X

 

Roy lay perfectly still, not trusting himself to move. Ed’s lips had turned away from his, thankfully, settling back into the crook of his shoulder. That at least he could try to ignore. Ed’s breath came in a soft, warm puff of air against his throat, making Roy shiver. He tried to scowl, irritated at his body’s betrayal, but then Ed’s lips were moving against his neck, and he was helpless to stop the soft moan that seeped from his lips. 

That was it. Dealing with an angry, embarrassed Edward had to be less awful than torturing himself like this. His hands slid across Ed’s back, intending to shake him into wakefulness, but then Ed made a _sound_ , a whimper that sounded every bit as anguished as he felt. It was rather intoxicating to listen to, and made him pause. Roy was completely caught between putting an end to this nonsense and… was he really enjoying this? 

X

 

_Roy’s hands slid easily down Ed’s back, catching on the hem of his shirt for a moment before sliding beneath it. Warm fingertips danced over his skin setting fire where they touched. Ed murmured encouragement, arching into Roy’s touches. It wasn’t enough, leaving him wanting only more, though he didn’t trust his voice to ask it. Instead he tried to focus on the pressure of fingertips learning the ridges of his spine, the gentle slide of the flat of Roy’s palms down his back, the rough scrape of his own shirt along his shoulders._

_The need for more only grew more insistent, a stuttered groan tearing its way from the back of his throat. He wanted, wanted until his own hands were skimming Roy’s sides, along the other man’s waistline, fumbling with the clasp of his pants. Roy’s fingers curled against his back in anticipation, head tipping back to expose more of a pale throat to Ed’s lips. Emboldened by the gesture, Ed drew his lips along Roy’s neck, nipping sensitive flesh, and soothing away his bites with gentle kisses._

X

Ed squirmed in Roy’s lap, mismatched fingers clenching in the fabric of his shirt. Roy swallowed hard, startled by the way Ed nuzzled impossibly close, as if intent on making this as difficult for him as possible. The lazy, might have been kisses at his throat were still no more than slight movements of Ed’s lips, but they grew more urgent, accompanied by the younger man’s breath quickening. If there’d been any mistaking what he was dreaming before, it was undeniably obvious now. 

This was bad, very bad. Until now, he could have written off his own feelings as nothing beyond appreciating a pretty face. Roy was fairly certain that finding someone aesthetically pleasing, did not, however, encompass allowing them to have sex dreams in your lap. Still, no matter how horrified he thought he ought to be with himself, at the situation in generally, he made no move to wake Edward. 

X

_Ed’s arms were urged up, enough for Roy to remove his shirt. The moment his face appeared beneath the hem of the offending article of clothing, his lips were covered, Roy’s tongue teasing them apart to slip inside. Ed groaned into their kisses, rocked against Roy as warm hands skimmed his spine, pausing only to knead at his backside. If he’d wanted before, he was craving now, gasping as he thrust his hips and felt Roy’s hardness pressed against his own through the last of their clothing._

_As if in response to the desperation that coursed through him, Roy’s hand slid between the two of them, deftly pulling the button on his slacks undone. Warm fingers wormed inside, and Ed cried out as they wrapped around his length. Roy tipped his head to suck one of Ed’s earlobes between his teeth, and Ed hissed through his teeth, shivering with need._

X

Do not kiss him. Do not touch him. The orders Roy gave himself seemed less and less important as the night dragged on. Ed’s hips were rocking slightly against his own. It was maddening, and Roy nearly wished the other alchemist would wake up just so he’d stop. Only, if he was honest, he probably really didn’t wish that at all. He just didn’t know how much longer he could keep his composure like this. He wanted nothing more than to wake Edward, to kiss him senseless and finish this properly. That, though, he could not justify and so he settled for closing his eyes and trying to ignore the way Ed murmured to someone in his dreams, wriggling frustratingly against Roy.

X

_Ed closed his eyes, shivering as Roy’s tongue curled along the edge of his ear. His breath left him as teeth nipped at the junction of his neck and jaw, sharp nips soothed away by tender kisses. His voice caught as Roy’s fingers left him long enough to hook in the waistband of his pants, nudging him back onto the couch as the last of his clothing was dragged down over his hips, leaving him entirely exposed._

_He might have been embarrassed, even knowing he was dreaming, if Roy had given him the opportunity. As it was, he was being knelt over, Roy’s chest so close to his he could feel the warmth of it. Roy’s mouth covered his in a fleeting kiss before straying down the column of his throat, dropping kisses across his chest._

_Roy’s hand had returned to his cock once more, moving freely without his pants in the way. Ed wondered if he ought to be bothered by the imbalance, that he was naked and Roy was not, but the thought was forgotten when a wet tongue flicked across his nipple. Ed growled in encouragement, arching upward against Roy, hardly noticing the unbuttoned flaps of the man’s shirt as they skimmed his sides._

 

X

Somewhere along the line, Roy gave up on pretending to be noble. The best he could hope for was that Ed would not realize what had happened, or at least would think he hadn’t been awake through the whole thing. Failing that, he was certain he was going to be transmuted into something awful. It might just be worth it, though, to be able to see Ed this way. 

“Ohh,” Ed’s voice broke the relative silence that surrounded them, his whole body stuttering against Roy’s. The movement pressed their hips together, hard, and Roy bit his lip in every effort not to make a sound. To have Edward so close and like that and not be able to _do_ anything was nothing short of agony, and Roy was almost willing to risk Ed’s wrath just to reach out and touch him. 

X

_Roy set some semblance of rhythm, up and down, and it was different because it was someone else’s fingers coiled around Ed instead of his own. To be touched that way and feeling something entirely different beneath his palms was overwhelming and amazing. His hands felt out the curve of Roy’s back above him, finally working to remove the last of his clothing, and like a snagged thread he felt himself begin to unravel. It was so good and it wasn’t enough and it was all driving him crazy._

_Close, so close, and Ed was sure he was inches away from the edge. His body pulsed and sang, victim to the sure movements of Roy’s fingers, wet kisses from Roy’s lips, the warm weight of Roy’s body over his. His head spun, and he couldn’t breathe, and then the feeling was gone as Roy drew his hand away, chased by a mournful whine from Ed._

_There was nothing fair about that. It was a dream, his dream, and even hear Roy was_ teasing _him. Perhaps not, though, because Roy only left long enough to step out of his slacks before he was close and offering his lips to Ed once more._

X

Guilt pooled in Roy’s stomach, even as his body responded helplessly to Ed’s movements. Ed would never forgive him for this if he found out, somehow a worse prospect than the awkwardness of the situation itself. Still, he could not tear his eyes away from Edward’s face, flushed and panting in the pale light that bled through the office blinds. 

Surely, no one could fault him for this. Even Edward would have to understand if he only knew how he looked at this moment. It was only an amazing measure of self control that kept Roy from helping him along, addicted to the idea of seeing more, of feeling Ed’s skin under his fingertips. With a miserable sigh his hands settled instead at the small of Ed’s back, drinking Ed in with his eyes only.

X

_“Roooy,” Ed moaned, surprised at the ease with which the man’s name rolled off his tongue. Nails skittered across his skin, teasing him into a mindless mess, aching and frantic for more. Roy’s teeth followed, down his belly, lips and tongue sliding along the hollows of his hips. Ed was helpless but to lean into it, his body pleading for more._

_“Please. It’s too much. I need… I need,” Ed couldn’t really finish the thought. He wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted, though he had a pretty good idea._

_Roy kissed him in response, the knobs of his hips, the dip of his belly. There was a pause and Roy’s body slid against Ed’s, teasing him further into madness with every inch of skin that passed over his. Ed felt his legs nudged apart by warm hands that brushed along the insides of his thighs, over his balls and further back._

_Some part of Ed’s mind was sure he was missing something, that this should hurt. It didn’t, though, a subtle reminder that he was only dreaming. It wasn’t enough to dampen his mood or his want and Ed murmured encouragingly, impatient for more._

X

“Please…I…I…” The words were slurred, but unmistakable, murmured enticingly against Roy’s neck. The pleading sound of Ed’s voice was torture, beckoning him to move his hands a little lower, to rock his hips with Edward’s, to find out, just once, what it felt like to have Ed’s throat beneath his lips.   
He could have cried in frustration, but Roy only clenched his jaw, desperately trying to focus on the pressure it elicited. His hands did not budge, but damn if they didn’t want to. Roy let out an agitated sigh, with nothing left to distract him, and only his conscience holding him in check. Ed deserved better than that, probably better than this as well.

X

_It wasn’t long before fingers were pulled away as Roy settled between his thighs. He nodded his head, waiting in anticipation, the pressure of it still taking him by surprise as Roy slid inside of him. There was a long moment where Roy simply waited, and then he was moving, and the world turned to sparks behind Ed’s eyes._

_Roy’s name fell from Ed’s lips between curses and encouragement. Deeper, harder, more, and Ed was gasping for breath, fingers scrabbling at Roy’s back as he struggled to keep his wits about him. In and he was full and close and couldn’t get enough. Out and he was rocking his hips, bearing down impatiently as he sought more._

X

Ed whimpered in his sleep, rocking in earnest against Roy. It was only the fear that Ed would fall or worse, wake up, if he let go that kept Roy from reaching up to scrub a hand over his face. Surely, he hadn’t done anything so awful as to deserve _this_.

Ed moved mercilessly against him, drawing a whimper from Roy’s lips. The only kindness Roy could see was that Ed wasn’t awake to hear it. He wanted so badly it hurt, and he struggled to hold back a tortured moan as Ed’s lips worked aimlessly at his throat.

X

_Ed fancied he could feel the seconds ticking down, each thrust of Roy’s hips carrying him closer the edge. Fire licked along his spine, spreading until his whole body burned, every movement carrying him a fraction closer to the edge. For as much as he was anticipating it, release too him by surprise, a push off a cliff and he was sailing into nothing. His body thrummed with pleasure, echoes of it making him tremble as he sank against the couch cushions._

 

X

 

“Please…please…ohhh,” the words were drawn out and laden with sleep, but automail fingers gripped his shoulder and human ones wound through ebony hair. The smaller body squirmed desperately and Roy bit his lip to stifle a moan. He feared his body might find release then and there, simply to spite him as he struggled not to react to the way Ed _rubbed_ against him. 

 

There was a shudder from Ed and then he went still. Roy could feel Ed’s heart racing, hammering away like it might burst right through his chest. Ed nuzzled against his neck, limp and pliant, and somehow, despite Roy’s misery, he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry. For a moment, he was relieved that Edward did not wake, simply sighing in his sleep as Roy’s fingers rubbed soothingly across his back. 

Unfortunately, this also meant that there would be no dislodging Ed without waking him, and as much as Roy’s body was begging for some sort of relief, there simply wasn’t any safe way to go about it. With a despairing sigh, Roy settled back against the couch cushions, trying to fall asleep.

It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
